rpgplfandomcom-20200214-history
RPG Player Leveling
= RPG Player Leveling 3.1.4 = PLAYER GUIDE, Config / Setup guide can be found HERE BEST RPG! Items stats, player leveling, upgrade items, holograms, mana & power..... ; Plugin Main Page : https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/rpg-player-leveling.11096/ ; ; Tested Minecraft Versions: ;* 1.9 Description ☀Class system has had some notable changes. currently all classes are combined into one default class that can use all 3 fighting styles. players choose their class by devoting player points to that part of their skills using /player, allowing for mixed classes depending on players fighting style and skill levels. this will allow for players to become a blended class such as a mage warrior or a knight archer and so on. any player can also use magic by weilding a blaze rod as a magic wand and right clicking to attack, magic attacks require Mana. (more Spells coming) Also players fighting and mana points are display in the action bar at the bottom of your screen. if you try to use a skill that requires that power but dont have enough power, you will receive a punishment(blindness/damage). A new RPG weapon enhancement system is also being implemented by drilling slots into a weapon and then binding Arcane (weapon Runes) into the slots.Check around Newton for more info on weapon upgrading. or click Here TEST SERVER: ☀192.99.47.48:27994 '' '' Features:'' * Support Bungee Cord! * You can change the directory storage players data. * You can upgrade your player! * 4 stats that can be upgraded ! * Str - Strength * Sta - Stamina * Dex - Dexterity * Int - Intelect * Unique experience system * You can adjust the number of experiences with mobs * Support MythicMobs, and other plugins! * More experience for donaters * Holograms: Damage, Block, Crit, Dodge, Exp * 3 Fighting style: Melee, Ranged, Mage * A large number of stats that can be used on items and armor * The unique Durability system * Scoreboard info(Support PartySystem players), compatible with CNTS/CNTS+ * ActionBar messages * BossBar messages * Mana and power system! * Potions of mana & power * Unique system for upgrade items (Drilling slots, create arcanes, using scrolls of protection X, Y, Z) * Level prefix in chat * Admin commands * There is a special menu in which you must upgrade player stats. * BIG CONFIG! More settings! Adjust the plugin for yourself! * Support multi-translation ''Commands player - Open player menu ' '' '' Permissions:' * /rpl admin - rpl.admin Stat Descriptions Strength: ''+,-' - Increases melee Attack Damage - Increases the Critical Damage ''Stamina: ''+,-'' - Increases your Health - Increases the maximum amount of Power' Dexterity: '+,-'' - Increases ranged Attack Damage - Increases Citical Chance - Increases Block Chance - Increases Dodge Chance - Reduces Damage From Falling Intellect: '+,-'' - Increases Mage Attack Damage - Increases the maximum amount of Mana Damage: +,- ||| +,--'' - Increases melee Attack Damage '''Defense: +,-'' - Increases resistance to Damage '''Regeneration: '+,-'' - It increases the number of Regenerated Health '''Health: '+,-'' - Increases maximum amount of Health '''CritChance: '+,- % - The chance of a Critical Hit CritDamage: ''+,- %'' - The damage of Crit Chance BlockChance: ''+,- %'' - The chance to Block hit, and get part damage DodgeChance: ''+,- %'' - Chance to Dodge and did not receive damage '''Level: '' - The required level for an item or armor to use it Durability: ''/'' - The stats by which to increase the maximum durability of the item Max Power: ''+'' - Damage depends on the Power. If you have little Power, the damage will be reduced - Increases the maximum amount of Power Max Mana: ''+'' - Mana is needed to Mage attacks. If you have no mana, you can not attack - Increases the maximum amount of Mana Undestructible - Makes item indestructible